


ON EVERY STREET

by komadreja



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komadreja/pseuds/komadreja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El infierno llega en forma de eco al cementerio de Trenzalore. Spoilers "The name of the Doctor". Sad stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ON EVERY STREET

**Author's Note:**

> There's gotta be a record of you someplace  
> You gotta be on somebody's books  
> The lowdown - a picture of your face  
> Your injured looks  
> The sacred and profane  
> The pleasure and the pain  
> Somewhere your fingerprints remain concrete  
> And it's your face I'm looking for on every street
> 
> (Dire Straits)

El infierno llega en forma de eco al cementerio de Trenzalore. Al Doctor nunca le gustaron las despedidas, pero esta es especialmente insoportable. En Gallifrey no existe traducción para "adiós", los Señores del Tiempo nunca la necesitaron, manejaban la eternidad a su antojo, como una partida de dados, o cincuenta, hasta que alguien dejaba de jugar y eso era todo, un infinito menos en el Universo. El Doctor no entiende de despedidas, el tiempo es para siempre, La Tardis, en este futuro, aún se está ajustando a la idea de ser tumba. River Song nunca se irá del todo, permanecerá en la librería y en la memoria, porque hay mujeres que no se pueden re-escribir. Le pide un adiós que no sabe cómo pronunciar, un adiós que pesa como diez mil galaxias. La besa aunque no se lo pida, porque la ha buscado entre las páginas de la historia que ya no escriben juntos, porque la ha ignorado cuando la ha sentido, como una maldición, entre Londres y el fin del mundo. La besa porque quiere y porque echarla de menos le ha costado un nudo de más en la pajarita. Le laten los corazones a un ritmo feroz cuando siente los rizos entre sus dedos, rizos de merengue de limón, su asesina tiene los labios más calientes del universo y esta es la última canción.

Las Torres de Darillium sonaron aquél día para ellos, la celda de River siempre conservará su olor. Este Doctor tiene un nuevo corte de pelo y la astronauta que paró el tiempo reclama su final feliz en mitad de una tumba con forma de cabina azul. Míralos correr por última vez.

 

THE END


End file.
